La chica del pelo rosa
by Sara Kovac
Summary: AU. Norman Stansfield sobrevivió a la explosión. Años después, una chica misteriosa le hará recordar su pasado. Oneshot.


_Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a Luc Besson, a su productora y no sé a quién más._

_Dedicado a Gala. Y a Gary. Y a Natalie._

No sabe si ha sido el cruce casual de las piernas, la minifalda ceñida a las caderas y a los muslos, o la mirada calma y a un tiempo atenta, o la forma casual de apurar la copa de champán. O quizá la peluca rosa que lleva, enmarcándole el rostro, subrayando la línea de sus cejas y de su mandíbula. Es absurdo que una chica guapa como ella recurra a semejantes esperpentos para hacerse notar. No es su pelo teñido, el cabello rosa tiene la consistencia y el brillo del plástico bajo la luz tenue del bar. Tal vez se esconde. Tal vez le gusta fingir que es diferente. A veces pasa.

Desde la mesa, Norman Stansfield observa a la chica sentada en un taburete de la barra, sus piernas largas cruzadas, los botines negros de tacón acariciándole el tobillo y las medias de rejilla. Las medias la delatan más que la peluca. Al fin y al cabo, no es más que una de esas chicas de mala vida (bonito eufemismo, por cierto) que rondan por el barrio a esas horas. Lo curioso es que no está en la calle, esperando a que los coches se detengan, sino allí, en el bar, bebiendo una copa de champán que sólo Dios sabe de dónde ha salido en un antro como ése. Tamborilea con los dedos sobre la barra, tiene las uñas largas y pintadas del mismo rosa de la peluca. A ratos, cuando la luz matizada de humo incide sobre su rostro, el maquillaje se difumina y parece terriblemente joven. Desde su baluarte, protegido tras la mesa, aislado del ruido del bar por los auriculares que desgranan el Réquiem de Mozart, Stansfield, Stan para los amigos y quizá para los que no lo son tanto, siente algo. No el típico cosquilleo en las ingles del deseo sexual recién despertado, al menos no sólo eso. Es un deseo distinto. Como si ella, de alguna manera, le intrigara, le invitase a desvelar su misterio. Sí. Hay algo de misterio en ella, no sabe qué, pero lo hay.

Se deshace de uno de los auriculares y echa mano al bolsillo. Ahí sigue, el viejo pastillero, compañero y amigo que nunca falla, como los otros. Necesitará calmarse y estar en plena forma si definitivamente se decide a acercarse a ella. Se mete una cápsula en la boca y siente el plástico con la lengua. Traga saliva y la cápsula que ha triturado entre los dientes, después echa la cabeza hacia atrás y desbloquea las vértebras del cuello. Sigue doliendo. Mejor dicho, ahora duele más. Ahora las pastillas se acaban a mayor velocidad que antes. Después de que aquel italiano hijo de puta intentara volarle por los aires, estuvo a punto de no contarlo, primero; y después de no volver a andar. Lesión sobre lesión, un poco más y no habría sido capaz de mover un dedo por sí mismo. Ahora duele, especialmente en días como hoy, cuando todo es humedad. Pero es bueno que duela. Significa que aún está vivo. Y en noches como esta, cuando hay chicas bonitas de pelo rosa en la barra del bar, merece la pena estar vivo.

Respira hondo un par de veces hasta que todo se normaliza y empieza a sentir el efecto del analgésico recorriéndole las venas, calmándolo todo, incluso el ritmo al que el bar se mueve a su alrededor. Apura el contenido de su copa y se pone en pie. Tiene miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado, a sentirse decepcionado, a medida que se aproxima a la barra. Ni el efecto del medicamento puede evitar que su corazón se dispare, latiendo como el de un maldito yonqui con síndrome de abstinencia. Pone la mano sobre la barra y se sujeta al borde de ésta con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de contener la sensación que se está apoderando de él. Está nervioso. Asustado. Intenta articular una sonrisa, y entonces es ella quien le mira y sonríe (tiene una sonrisa perfecta, amplia y luminosa, limpia, de alguna manera; no es como la sonrisa de otras putas que ya tiene su punto de lascivia antes de que se la pidas). Esa sonrisa le golpea y le noquea, le deja sin fuerzas, pero a la vez le hace sentir algo más seguro. Correspondido, al fin y al cabo.

-Hola.

Ella apoya el codo en la barra y gira su cuerpo hacia él, mostrándole atención. Stan siente que las manos le tiemblan, así que oculta una en el bolsillo y con la otra sigue asiendo la barra. Durante un segundo, se pregunta qué demonios ha visto esa chica en él. En un subidón de autoestima, piensa que aunque el tiempo haya pasado sigue sin estar mal del todo. A las mujeres suelen gustarle sus ojos, que son de un azul indefinido, y atribuyen su obsesión por la música clásica al hecho de que sea un romántico. Exhala lentamente, por la nariz, el aire que siente que ha retenido, y decide jugar su vieja faceta de seductor, que espera que no esté tan oxidada como sus vértebras. Se vuelve hacia el camarero con un ademán de superioridad. Le conoce. Conoce a todos los mierdas del barrio, y a Don, especialmente. Sobre todo porque lo tiene bien aleccionado, utiliza el bar para pasar droga de tapadillo, una vez intentó colársela y Stan mandó a dos tíos a romperle las piernas. Sólo le rompieron una, pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a intentar nada.

-Don, otro Jack Daniels y también otra ronda para la chica.

El camarero asiente rápidamente con la cabeza y se pone manos a la obra. Tiembla casi tanto como el propio Stan, aunque por razones muy diferentes. La chica ha enarcado las cejas ante su demostración de poder, divertida. Recibe una segunda copa de champán, se humedece los labios en ella y la deja sobre la mesa, acariciando el cristal con las uñas.

-Gracias.- deja caer. Sólo eso, gracias.

-De nada.- escruta el rostro de la joven, calmo de una manera extraña, inescrutable. De repente, entiende qué es lo que le ha llamado tanto la atención de ella. Tiene algo que se la hace familiar, aunque no sepa exactamente qué.- ¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?

Ella hace un gesto de indiferencia.

-No lo creo. Me acordaría.- vuelve a beber de su copa, apenas un sorbo.- Nunca olvido una cara.

Yo tampoco, piensa en decir él, pero entonces recuerda los rostros que ha olvidado, personas insignificantes que acabaron mal o bien un día y cuya imagen se difumina sobre un montón de coca, unas sábanas revueltas o una bañera donde se mezclan el agua y la sangre, y decide no mentirle. Al fin y al cabo, es poco más que una gilipollez.

-Vaya. Estaré perdiendo facultades, estaba seguro de que te había visto alguna vez.

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza, y Stan supone que ella estará pensando que no es más que un estúpido truco para ligar.

-Lo dudo. Soy nueva en la ciudad.- clava en él sus ojos oscuros, grandes, impenetrables. Por Dios, juraría que conocía esos ojos, y sin embargo...- Vengo de Jersey.

-Entiendo.- él juega con el vaso de whisky entre sus dedos, el cristal frío es agradable. Mira al hielo y huye de la penetrante mirada de ella.- ¿Esperando cumplir algún sueño en la gran ciudad?

-Algo así.

Se lleva la copa de champán a los labios y se bebe todo el contenido, de un trago, metódicamente. Stan sacude la cabeza, con admiración.

-Nunca había visto beber champán a nadie así.- confiesa, una débil sonrisa esbozada en su boca.

Al ver que ella no responde, y temiendo que la conversación pueda estancarse, echa la mano al bolsillo y busca un paquete de tabaco. No lo encuentra. Se palmea los bolsillos y masculla un improperio entre dientes.

-¡Don!

El camarero se yergue, apartando la vista de la televisión, que da un programa deportivo, aunque a las horas que son, pronto empezará a emitir porno; total, es lo que la clientela quiere.

-¿Tienes un par de cigarrillos?- le pregunta Stan.

-Que sea uno.- la muchacha le detiene, y se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.- No fumo.

Una puta que no fuma, lo que hay que escuchar. Una chica difícil. Stan se lleva a los labios el cigarrillo que Don le tiende y busca el mechero, sin éxito, aunque hace un segundo lo ha visto sobre la barra. Feo plástico azul con publicidad del bar. Se gira y descubre a la chica acercándole la llama. Se deja hacer, cohibido de alguna manera, y trata de evitar que la cálida sonrisa de la joven termine de cautivarle. No tenía previsto hacer ese gasto esta noche.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunta.- ¿Cuál es el sueño que te trajo aquí?

Espera que la mirada de ella se oscurezca, pero al contrario, una especie de rayo de decisión, de fuerza, recorre los ojos de la joven. Aún así, ella tan sólo suspira.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- comenta, seca.

Si supiera de qué palo va, seguramente Stan habría sido capaz de atar cabos y descubrir por qué la cara de esa chica le resulta tan condenadamente conocida. Pero al parecer, no está muy dispuesta a abrirse. Lástima. En fin, quizá con tiempo. Hace un movimiento indefinido de cabeza y bebe un poco.

-Lo peor de los sueños es que no se cumplen demasiado a menudo.- sentencia. Después, con el ademán más casual que logra reproducir, se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella.- Por cierto, ¿tu nombre era...?

-No lo he dicho.- una sonrisa de lado, apenas una mueca, se forma en los labios de ella.- Susan.

Susan suena bien, y demasiado poco provocativo para ser un, digamos, nombre artístico. Stan la mira y piensa y qué, tiene aspecto de zorra, pero en el fondo no es más que una chica de Jersey con un sueño roto y una peluca rosa, perdida en estos barrios de mierda, tan lejos de la Quinta Avenida y todo el pijerío correspondiente. Siente pena por ella, y a la vez ese deseo roto, incontenible, que hace que la ame y la odie a la vez, que se sienta atrapado por ella y le repela la sensación que tiene de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si ella simplemente se lo pidiera. Se muerde la lengua hasta que siente el sabor metálico y caliente de la sangre, y como si el dolor le despertase del letargo, se acaba su whisky de un trago, dejando que el alcohol le escueza en la mordedura.

-Encantado, Susan. Yo soy Norman.- olvidemos los apellidos por esta noche, piensa a la vez que se inclina hacia ella e intenta besarla a modo de saludo.

El contacto de su mejilla ya habría sido lo suficientemente inquietante, pero ella gira el rostro y el beso hace impacto en la comisura de su boca. Sabe a champán y a maquillaje, y a expectación, y un poco amargo, aunque eso quizá sea la mezcla de la sangre y el sabor amaderado del whisky que a él aún le reverbera en la boca. Cuando se separa, sobrepasado, ella trata de ocultar una breve sonrisa.

-¿Otra copa?- pregunta él, intentando disimular su azoramiento.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias.

Pero él si necesita otra copa, le hace un gesto a Don para que vuelva a servirle. El camarero, como siempre, se apresura a hacerlo, y Stan se apresura a sentir la influencia calmante del alcohol antes de que ella le haga perder los nervios de nuevo.

-¿A qué te dedicas tú, Norman?

-En realidad, yo también preferiría no hablar de ello.- Si le cuenta la verdad sobre la DEA y todo ese rollo acabará espantándola y no quiere. No cuando siente este dolor físico ante la sola idea de separarse de ella. La chica parece molesta y él suelta una risotada seca, casi una tos.- Es justo. Tú no me hablas de tus sueños, yo no te hablo de mi trabajo. Además, creo que es mejor para los dos no saber... demasiado.

Cuando no sonríe, cuando los ojos oscuros de Susan permanecen fijos, quemando, es cuando más le recuerda a ese alguien que no consigue saber quién es. Siente un nudo en el estómago, su memoria parece querer recordar y no poder. Está bien, no beberá más por esta noche. Necesita saber quién es, y sólo podrá lograrlo sobrio. No sabe por qué sus ojos, cuando no están velados por la sonrisa, son tan duros, tan decididos, por qué le intimidan tanto.

-Está bien. Nos gustan los secretos. A los dos.

Pero sigue sin sonreír. Y ha tardado demasiado en pronunciar esa frase. Stan suspira, no querría estropearlo cuando parecía que iba tan bien. Finalmente, pasa el brazo por los hombros de la chica y se acerca a ella. Tiene un perfume especial, suave, pero también hay debajo de él ese peculiar aroma de los que mienten. Le miente. Le está mintiendo, desde el principio. No es más que la zorra que aparentaba ser. Siente asco y ganas de apartarla de un empujón, pero al fin y al cabo es tan guapa, y ya la ha invitado a una copa, y quiere averiguar por qué coño le miente. Qué es lo que tiene que ocultar.

-Venga...- él iba a decirle la verdad, pero no se la merece. Acerca sus labios al cuello de ella y habla muy cerca, exhalando el aliento sobre la piel tras el lóbulo de su oreja.- Sólo es una noche, Susan. Mañana, ni siquiera nos acordaremos el uno del otro.

Ella aparta la cabeza bruscamente, se escapa de su abrazo deslizándose hasta el borde del asiento. Stan cierra infructuosamente los puños, como si quisiera atraparla.

-Ya te he dicho que yo nunca olvido una cara.- replica Susan, una nota de altanería y de rabia en su voz, a la vez que se levanta y firme sobre sus tacones, echa a andar hacia la salida del bar.

Stan la observa. El balanceo de sus caderas, la forma de caminar. Se ríe de él. Se burla de él. Ha jugado con él. Pues se acabó. Nadie le provoca, nadie le pone, nadie le reta de esta forma y se larga así como así. Termina su tercer Jack Daniels y la ira le hace apretar el ajado vaso dentro de su mano, hasta que estalla. Maldice al sentir el líquido resbalando por su mano y manchándole el puño del traje, es un líquido frío y caliente a la vez, licor y sangre. Para entonces, ella ya ha desaparecido.

No la dejará huir. Eso es lo que ella se cree. Alcanza un puñado de servilletas para detener la hemorragia de los cortes y sale del bar. La rabia le corre, caliente, por las venas. Anestesia y potencia el mundo exterior a la vez. El rumor de los coches, la gente y la música de los bares cercanos se amortigua, pero el sonido de los tacones de Susan se hace más fuerte entre la gente. Lo reconocería en cualquier sitio. Eso y el pelo rosa. Con el pulso palpitándole en las sienes, recorre el camino, sigue los pasos, las huellas que ella dibuja, invisibles, en el asfalto.

Empuja a una pareja que viene en sentido contrario. No puede perderla. No puede permitírselo. No ahora. No cuando las imágenes quieren definirse y sabe que bastará con volver a ver su cara para terminar de ubicarla y reconocerla.

Ahí está. Se ha detenido, junto a un callejón. No podía haber elegido mejor sitio. Se sitúa a su espalda, sigiloso. Ella no le ha sentido. Ahora podría hacerle lo que quisiera, piensa. Cogerla, abrazarla, hacerla girar, mirar a sus ojos oscuros y descubrir el secreto.

Es ella quien se vuelve. Le toma de las solapas de la chaqueta y le atrae hacia sí. Busca sus labios y le besa. Primero suavemente, después con violencia. Juega con su lengua contra la de él y presiona las llagas que él se ha hecho al morderse. Stan intenta rechazarla, pero se da cuenta de que es inútil. Ella le causa dolor y no le importa, precisamente eso es lo que tiene de especial, si se le podría llamar así. Entreabre la boca y la muerde, él también quiere hacerle daño, juntar su sangre con la de ella. Al fin y al cabo qué, ella es una zorra, le habrán hecho cosas peores. Responde a su violencia con violencia, pero ni siquiera al sentir los dientes de él sobre la carne blanda de su labio inferior, ella se queja o se aparta.

Tira de él hacia la oscuridad del callejón. Allí, las sombras difuminan el mundo y la oscuridad que vela ahora las facciones de ella aumentan su deseo, las ganas de aprisionarla contra la pared y hacerla suya allí mismo. Su respiración se acelera, toma y expulsa el aire a toda velocidad de sus pulmones, mientras ella le abraza y sigue besándole y le arrastra más y más hacia el fondo de la calle. Tropiezan con un contenedor, ella está a punto de perder el equilibrio, las manos de él se dirigen a su cintura y la sostienen antes de que caiga. Espera una risa, una disculpa, no la obtiene. Mejor, para qué perder tiempo. Introduce la mano bajo la minifalda, busca la tela de la ropa interior y trata de tirar de ella, de bajarla. Entonces todo se detiene, ella también se detiene, y ambos se miran en la oscuridad.

-No.- Susan susurra, la voz tan ronca como la de él, de placer, desea Stan.- Aún no.

Hay un instante de contrariedad y él piensa que debería mandarla al infierno y continuar con lo que está haciendo. Pero al final le da un voto de confianza. Tampoco hay prisa. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, en la oscuridad del callejón, en cualquier rincón del barrio y de la ciudad ella será suya, no importa el tiempo, ni el lugar, sólo que allí están, él y la chica misteriosa cuyos ojos parecen recordarle a alguien que no sabe quién es.

-Deja que te vea.- dice, en un tono roto y suplicante, sin que su voz dé para más.

Ella se detiene, la espalda pegada a la pared, recuperando el aliento. Le mira, y Stan lleva las manos a su cabello, a la absurda peluca rosa que no necesita, porque aun sin ella tiene algo que puede con él, algo que le obliga a amarla, admirarla y odiarla a un tiempo, y tira hacia atrás de la cabellera falsa, revelando una melena oscura y revuelta. El flequillo despeinado le cae suavemente, en desorden, sobre la frente, y ella adelanta la mandíbula inferior, enseñando los dientes, preciosa, desafiante, llena de ira y de fuerza.

No ha sentido aún el cañón del arma en el estómago cuando la reconoce, y le cuesta no romperse en carcajadas amargas cuando descubre de quién se trata. Y el olor a mentira cobra un sentido insoportable, cuando descubre que la mirada rabiosa de Susan, de la chica de Jersey con un sueño por cumplir, es la misma de la niña de doce años que fue capaz de colarse en los baños del edificio de la DEA tanto tiempo atrás. Los mismos ojos oscuros, la misma expresión de decisión, matizada sólo por seis años y una fina capa de maquillaje.

Cómo pudo ser tan gilipollas.

-Mierda.- murmura, a la vez que intenta retroceder un paso. Es inútil, ella no deja de apuntarle. Tiene una nueve milímetros con silenciador, la empuña con una seguridad envidiable, y emerge de las sombras, siguiéndole.

Sigue siendo ella. Lo ve ahora, cuando la luz ambarina de las farolas le roza el rostro. Dios, es tan parecida, cómo pudo confundirla, cómo pudo olvidarla, cómo pudo confiarse y dejar de buscarla, cuando esa niña de ojos oscuros e implacables era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier enemigo. Siente que el terror le paraliza. Aquella mirada, aquella arma apuntándole al estómago, y luego al pecho (una técnica depurada que debieron enseñarle, seguramente él), la manera en que sabe que no puede escapar, y que por mucho que quiera, no va a ganar la partida, no esta vez.

Se le forma un nudo en la garganta. No querría morir llorando como una nenaza, pero las lágrimas de impotencia inundan sus ojos, la derrota duele mucho más que esa explosión o de lo que pueden doler las balas. Contiene un sollozo y se deja caer contra la pared, para después deslizarse, cayendo sentado al suelo. Llora de rabia. De miedo, también, pero sobre todo de rabia. Por haber sido tan idiota. Por haber dejado que ella llegue hasta el final, que le tenga donde quería. Joder.

-No me digas que yo soy el sueño que viniste a cumplir.- escupe, luchando con la sonrisa amarga que esboza sin querer.

-Algo así.

Ella mantiene la calma. Le mira casi con indiferencia, apenas visible ya el rastro del odio en su mirada, tan limpia y decidida ahora como a los doce años. Ha bajado un poco el cañón de la pistola, ha cambiado el ángulo del disparo ahora que él está sentado. Stan se protege inconscientemente con los brazos. Por Dios. Que le dispare y acabe con toda esta mierda de una buena vez.

-¿Te gusta vivir?

Él levanta la mirada, confundido. No había imaginado que le saldría por ahí. No hay placer en quitarle la vida a alguien que no la aprecia, le había dicho él una vez. A ella qué más le daba. Él le había destrozado la vida, había matado a su hermano pequeño, a la única persona que le unía a este mundo, y después había matado a ese protector que ella se había agenciado, el italiano analfabeto ese. Le iba a matar de todas formas.

-Dispara de una maldita vez.- la instó.

-Contesta.- ella se acerca y le apunta más certeramente, esta vez a la cabeza.- ¿Te gusta vivir?

Pero qué es vivir, después de todo. Vivir es música, pero es dolor, es miedo, es tener todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y no poder dormir, y sentir que le tiemblan las manos y temer y odiar y verse débil, verse amenazado, como ahora. Aunque también es un momento antes, es una chica con los ojos oscuros que le mira y que le besa, aunque huela a mentira.

-Durante un momento, me hiciste sentir que me gustaba.- confiesa finalmente, con un hilo de voz.

Y ya sí que no puede evitar que las lágrimas le inunden los ojos. Baja la cabeza, se hace un ovillo, no quiere morir y a la vez sí quiere, quiere que todo esto acabe y que no acabe. Pudiste haber sido mía, Mathilda, piensa. Pudiste haberlo sido muchas veces y sin embargo ha sido al contrario, siempre has sido tú el que me ha tenido cogido por los huevos, esperando a que ocurriera algo, sin saberlo. Hasta que ocurre, hasta que ha ocurrido. Hasta ahora.

-Levántate.

Él la mira sin comprender, y la joven le indica de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Levántate.- repite.

Sobre sus temblorosas piernas, Stan se levanta, apoyándose en los desconchados del sucio muro que tiene detrás. Ella va a matarle, y se alegra de no orinarse encima, al menos, como ha visto a otros desgraciados hacer en situaciones similares, aunque en esas ocasiones, él siempre estaba al otro lado.

Mathilda (porque es ella, no podría ser otra) clava sus ojos en los de él por un segundo. Después le apunta al estómago de nuevo. Sostiene el arma con las dos manos, los brazos extendidos ante ella. Respira hondo y aprieta el gatillo. El disparo emerge, acallado por el silenciador. Stan cierra los ojos. No grita. Se sorprende cuando no siente dolor.

Baja la vista, desconcertado y trémulo, para ver la mancha de pintura roja estampada en su camisa, y estalla en carcajadas nerviosas cuando descubre el estúpido truco de niños al que ella le ha sometido. Casi le ha... casi le ha hecho creer que iba a morir. Se lleva la mano al corazón, intentando acallar el ritmo acelerado, la sensación de que corre tanto que tendrá que parar, y el siguiente disparo atraviesa la mano y el pecho.

Ella tira el revólver. Stan cae sentado de nuevo, la sangre brotando entre sus dedos, imposible de contener. Cruzan una última mirada. Él siente ganas de toser. Le cuesta respirar, y siente el sabor acre de la sangre en la boca. Le gustaría decir a la joven que se aleja que no le olvidará nunca. Que su rostro moribundo no le abandonará nunca. Que como aquel tipo le dijo una vez, después de matar al primer hombre, todo será diferente. También, piensa con el último rayo de lucidez, si él recuerda después de esto, tampoco la olvidará nunca.

Las últimas notas del Réquiem de Mozart resuenan en su cabeza.


End file.
